The Quiet Sara
by emmypookster
Summary: Sara, will never speak... as she would be punished. Sara, will never let anyone touch her... for the fear of being harmed again. Sara, will never trust again... because he had betrayed her trust. Sara, will stay quiet... until the day she finds out what she never wanted to know... Her voice can move more then she would have ever expected... but can she control it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Quiet Sara**

 **(chapter 1/ Tears in a teacup...)**

 **Note- I do not own attack on titian.**

I stand there on the ledge thinking of the past. I can not remember why or when I started coming to this place but it always seemed to call to me in some way.

I look to the horizon across the vast, bland landscape that led beyond the wall I was standing on, to see a nightingale flying freely as it had no cares in the world but I did...

I could feel the cold sensation of the dry breeze blowing on my face as I cried. I do not know why I was crying that day but it did not matter as I looked to the sun that was setting. I feared that my only comfort would soon leave me just like everything else so I followed my bright friend.

And jumped...

"Sara! Wake up! We will be late if we don't hurry now!" Yelled an ear-splitting voice from downstairs. Sara groggily sat up from her desk as she peeled a piece of paper off her face that had decided to stick itself onto her left cheek while she slept.

Sara had been living in her own apartment ever since she six cause apparently to her adopted father that was the right age to get lost and leave him alone at... not.

'That was a weird dream... Hm?" Sara mumbled to herself while she noticed the unfinished manuscript on her desk and could feel the blood drain from her face. Miss parkson was going to kill her.

'Well, what can I do now? Might as well give it to her like this...' Sara thought scornfully as she grabbed her worn-out bag and shoved the unfinished manuscript that was due today inside her bag. Sara was leaving her apartment to meet her friend, Sally Mikael who would sleep over at Sara's apartment when ever her adoptive parents were drunk or abusive, down in the lobby.

"So did you finish it?" Sally asked hopefully and Sara yawned frowning. " No, I fell asleep before I could finish the ending..."

Sara and Sally both went quiet as they walked through town to school. Sally had done the presentation that she finished and gave to the teacher the day before but Sara took the task to write the manuscript since she loved to write and had yet to finish it.

Sara could see people coming in and out from their homes and workplaces as her and sally passed by, she could smell the cold crisp air of the morning musk. She hated this part of town. The people were snobs and their smiles never truly reached their eyes. she always wondered what more was out there but would always end up pushing those thoughts aside, as she had no freedom or anything to that nature.

The life in the walls was suffocating, but Sally and Florence who she swore was a girl's name gave her hope for change. She feared from how close she was getting to the two and wondered if she would be able to let them go if need be, but she was glad to have them beside her.

"You know... she not going to be happy with you?"

It was not a question it was a statement and Sara knew that as she nodded grimly to Sally. They had both been abandon alone into family's until they met each other at St. Rose Academy, but ever since they have never left each others side.

Sara saw the school roof coming into view and gulped nervously as she grabbed Sally's hand tightly which Sally responded just as tightly. They both feared Miss. parkson as she was a very scornful and bitter lady, but Sara would sometimes have her doubts if the woman was really as bad as they said she was. She never truly feared the woman as much as Sally did, but Mr. boo their principal was a whole other story...

Miss. parkson may have a varying mean and not exactly friendly side to her, but she was a very ambitious woman who had built her way to the top with her own hands even when she was tired which explained her always being a grump. it made Sara respect the woman a lot and just as Miss park she wished to do the something as her. A librarian, even if her friend sally thought it was boring.

Mr. Boo on the other hand was a conceiving asshole, who would sell his own kidney if it meant he could get money for it. Sara bet he probably did once, but no matter how much she wanted to kill the man, she could not as he was not only their principal but her step father as well.

Sara and sally were now two blocks away from Sara's apartment in the Trost District and one turn away from their school when they turned the corner and were welcomed to the ugly sight of the new polished school building for the children inside Wall rose, but all the students knew that as lovely as the rose academy may be it still had its thorns all over its roots and those roots will never go cause if they do the rose will die...

The students were all running to get in the morning line up that the principal insisted they all do when he came to "study" them. Sara felt like they where fruit's being judged by the farmer if they were ripe or not and it was not in a normal military or teacher way. Oh, no! it was more like a perverted fascination that of which disgusted Sara to no end.

Mr. boo, aka the principal or letch was talking to Miss. park at the entrance of the school building when Sara and sally walked into the academy's courtyard before noticing that they were the only ones not lined up. Sara nudged sally to run to her place in line as sally gave her an R.I.P sign with her hands and sara doing as her friend signaled quickly in return when the letch noticed her.

Sara waited out in the open as Mr. boo spotted her and screeched at her causing everyone to freeze on the spot. "Miss. Sara! well, aren't you a pleasant sight to see out of line! but then you are always a very pleasing sight to see for me..."

Sara in-wordily cringed as her "father" said it with a second meaning that everyone picked up on, but would not dare speak out before she noticed that he was now in front of her grinning madly. she mentally prayed he would not do anything as she had to wash her self with tomato's all night the last time he did.

"I was just about to get in line sir just wanted to ask my daddy on how his day was!" Sara said cheerfully using a sickly fake voice of a sweet daughter that her "dad" fell for all the time. He smiled fondly at Sara as he remembered his day telling her about him at a the board of teachers meeting before excusing her so she could also stand in line as well. She always used that trick to get out of trouble as her step father could not help but gloat about himself.

Sara was on good terms with some teachers as she did not like being in the slammer or punished at all so she would happily suck up to anyone to get what she wanted, but there would come a day when others would do it to her instead and Sara held that day as a goal that she would achieve no matter what.

Mr. moon went on to observe the student body and make a small speech before retiring back to his office while Sara and sally made their way to class sighing in relief. Sally giggled as she gave sara a side ways glance grinning sarcastically "God, I thought you were a goner for sure! damn it! we were on time and he still acts like you were an hour late..." sally frowned slaming her fist into the hallway wall scaring some students as Sara pulls sally away from the scene.

"Sally, come on you know how he is and besides we can't just give into him that easily so we shall laugh at his unfairness! Ha ha!" Sara laughed triumphantly as sally rolled her eyes at her friend's classic cockiness but a smirk broke across her mouth unwillingly. Later that day inside Mr. C's class which was math was interrupted by another teacher coming into the room quietly. The woman was vary tall and slim with a long black skirt, purple dress blouse and black rimmed glasses that matched her ice cold demeanor she always had.

"Miss. Sara?"the woman said in her husky rough voice that got every boy to drop dead to her feet which made all the girls roll their eyes when the boys in the class got nose bleeds.

"Yes!"Sara yelled over her classroom spot at the back next to sally's right and Her friend Florence's left to the attendant that had entered the classroom with the cold demanding manner that she would display to everyone if she could. Sara called her the black snake or for short Miss. sassy which Florence loved. He would snicker everytime she said it to her making his red eyes sparkle and green hair cover his face as he would try to cover his laughter.

"Miss. Parkson has asked for you..." That's all Miss. Sassy needed to tell Sara in order for her to understand that Miss. parkson wanted her to meet her for something very impotent. Miss. park the librarian rarely asked for anyone, but Sara put down her nerves as she got up and made her way to Miss. parkson's office in the academy's library.

Sara made it to the huge golden plated and redwood doors of the library before quietly opening them to be greeted by the cold chalky air of the room and bookshelf's that made long rows of dark creepy lanes down the library. it was not very cozy or clean as it has not been cleaned or dusted in years, but Sara loved the smell of old musky books. it was heaven for her and Miss. parkson.

Sara looked around the dark room and spotted Miss. parks office on the other side or the last row of books before walking up and knocking loudly on her glass oak door.

(Bang! Bang! Ban-!)

"Godchild! do you want me to go deaf?"

"Maybe..."Sara responded automatically to her sarcastic question.

(Smack!)

"Ow..."Sara whined after Miss. Park's patience snapped and she turned around before turning back to Sara with a package. Sara stared at it in curiosity.

"I want you to deliver this package to this address and be VARY! careful..." Miss. parkson gave Sara a glare as she handed her the package before continuing in a warning manner. "But whatever you do..."

Sara gulped as the old woman lent in close to her face with a dark expressionless face. she gave Sara a warning she should have listen too. "Do not look, no. do not even open this package or what you think is will not be..."

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." Sara stuttered before dashing out of the library with the mysterious package. she saw Florence and sally at the exit of the academy giving her worried looks before Sara let go a relived sigh as they trampled her with questions, but when Sara mentioned the package Florence eyes snapped to it.

"What do you think could be in it?"Florence asked cursorily looking at the small box in Sara's small hands getting Sara to star at it then at him nervously stepping away.

"I don't know, but I also don't plan on finding out after the warning Miss. park gave me..." Sara said casually giving the info Miss. parkson gave her to him knowing how mischievous he could be. she did not want repeat of the pig incident.

"What do you mean Sara?" Sally asked worriedly as it was rare for Sara to care about what others say especially if she did not like them. Sara explained what Miss. park had said and acted making Florence and sally exchange nervous looks before Florence's mischievous side broke free.

"We should open it!"Florence cheered trying to grab the package, but Sara was fast enough to dodge him and run over to sally's bike parked by the exist of the schools courtyard where she had locked it when they were walking to school.

"Oh, hell no! Florence, you already have gotten me in trouble in the past I'm going to make sure this gets to its destination! Sally, I'm going to borrow your bike, bye!" Sara yelled as she jumped onto Sally's bike and rode away while hearing Sally complain about not allowing her to take it.

Sara looked at the address on the box and made her way through town and out of the Rose wall district and into the wall maria's district. She had to ask a few locals around a couple of times to find the darn place as she was really bad at direction.

"well, this place looks like a dump... but its homey" Sara mumbled to herself as she came upon the small hut that looked like a house before parking her friend's bike on their doorstep and knocking on the front door.

The door opened to reveal a tired but sweet looking woman who smiled down at her kindly. Sara imaged that if she had a mother this woman would probably look like her. she couldn't help but smile back as the woman spoke softly. "how may I help you, dear?"

"I have been sent by Miss. parkson, the librarian of Academy rose to deliver this package to you?" Sara asked politely, but looked up at the woman unsure if she was the person she was meant to deliver it too.

"Oh! you must be what Grisha has been waiting for, He is out at the moment right now but your welcome to come inside and wait" The woman said in understanding before opening the door more for Sara to come in but she hesitated, shaking her head feeling it would be rude. "Oh, I couldn't intrude!"

"Oh hush dear it's perfectly fine now come in!" Sara frowned but obliged the woman by doing what she said and came into where the woman showed her to the dining room table.

"So, I'm guessing from your nice close and academy's name you are from within the rose wall? Tea?" The kind woman asked as she made her way to her kitchen cabinets and grabbed a kettle before Sara sat down at the table and nodded. "Oh, Yes please! and you are correct I am from within the rose wall."

"My! I guess coming from there has its perks with the children being so polite and all." The woman said cheekily with a wink at Sara how blushed but shrugged her shoulders not denying it. Miss. Yeager poured two teacups of her home brand of tea before returning to the table with two cups.

" ha-ha. I am Dina Yeager but you can call me Miss. Yeager for short! so, what shall I call you young lady?" Miss, Yeager asked chuckling at Sara's lack of modesty.

"Oh, I'm Sara! Sara Boo..." Sara said sadly frowning and Miss, Yeager caught on right away frowning as well, everyone knew of Mr. boo's reputation's so it was likely they also knew about his vary talented daughter.

(Bang!)

"Grisha! there you are!" Miss, Yeager called to her husband as he entered the dining room before she sat down the tea on the table in front of Sara."This lovely young lady from the rose academy has brought you that package you had sent for!

"She had just sat down for tea would you like to join us as you are the one who called for her to make such a long journey?" Miss, Yeager said sarcastically as she ran over to her tired husband and kissed him on the cheek before dragging him to the table to sit with them.

It was obvious that it was not a question.

Sara listened patiently to Miss, Yeager tales of her family before Mr Yeager asked for his package to which Sara happily obliged to give him before Miss, Yeager frowned at Sara."Dear It is getting late and your family is probably worried sick, please do come again! I and my husband are not as young as we use to be and need a helping hand once in a while with deliveries. would that be alright?"

"I would love to help you just send a letter to this address whenever you need me to deliver something!" Sara happily answered taking out a piece of paper and pen from her bag before writing and giving the Yeager's her address to mail too.

Sara looked at the clock and bidden them fare well before thanking them for the tea. she left for her apartment on sally's bike as she thought that the Yeager's were a lovely family and remembered hers. she felt tears fall down her cheeks, but it did not matter as rain ironically started to fall like her mood.

Sara had been abandon on Mr. boo's front door where he decided to keep her, but he was nothing like a father should be to her. oh, no... he was more like a Sargent how was never satisfied until Sara did something more then amazing, but Sara knew he was just keeping her around encase he needed someone to do his dirty work for him. Sara hated the man to death but he did give her, her own apartment and allowance as a gift for being talented in the arts before totally ignoring her afterwards like she did not exist. She had to basically learn how to do everything by herself until Mr. boo forced her into his school.

Sara found school and her apartment to be the only places she could truly belong as the teachers sort of liked her unlike the students that loved her wit and charisma but Sally and Florence were her only true friends who had stuck by her threw think and thin. She sighed wondering if her life would change as she made it to her empty home soaking wet before taking off all her clothes and running a long hot shower. She started getting dressed for bed when she saw her unfinished manuscript peeking out from within her bag.

Sara grudgingly pulled on a pair of her old red plaid pj's and took the manuscript out, thanking god that Miss. parkson was too busy to ask for it today. She sat down at her kotatsu that she also used as a desk and adjusted her green headband messily onto her head so she could see without having her long black bangs in the way before she started writing from where she left off.

"The girl fell from the cliff into the body of stars below..." Sara, paused yawning before she continued."swallowed up by her own heart of gold she thought of the one person who could have stopped her, but..."

Sara, took a deep breath as she pushed back her black long strands of hair she had missed when putting in her headband and wrote her last sentence before passing out again from lack of energy as the last words she wrote down still echoed in her mind.

'who could ever truly treat a golden heart the way it is met to be treated...'

 **A/N- Hey so sorry Bunny-Chan's! I was away for so long because of an infection but now I'm feeling better hope you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(chapter 2/ Silent Cry)**

 **Note- do not own attack on titan.**

The girl walks slowly threw the dense fog as it tries with all it's might to stop her from going any further. She flinched from the cold wind and rain as it freezes on to her skin, but still she carried on towards... what? she did not know, but she did know that it was something worth getting to the end too.

The ground crunched with every step she took before the soft white blanket below her started to melt away reviling a crisp green field around her. She stopped to take in the view but her face remand hidden to all as a tear fell from her cheek to the muddy ground, but after the tear hit the floor a flower grew before billions of flowers followed after the first and soon there were the only things visible to the girl. She crouched to the ground and felt a flower petal between her index finger and thump. the wind blew her cape in the wind showing the survey corps logo on her back.

"The destruction of one thing will lead to only more pain... why couldn't they have learned that sooner..."She whispered as she stood up to make her way up the hill where millions of grave stones stood side by side. She passed by them by sadly before falling to her knees yelling in anger to the empty and dead wasteland from afar in front of her.

Why could she not have stop this...?

Why... could you not stop this...

"AH!" AH-!" Sara woke up screaming before coming in contact with sally's head with hers, getting both of them to scream in pain. "Jesus, this is what I get for trying to wake you up?" Sally whined rubbing her sore forehead before Sara apologized as she started to get dressed. Sally stared at her annoyed.

"Hey, Dope! it's the weekend we don't have school today where are you going?"

"Someone has to do the shopping!" Sara yelled back at sally as she pulled on her sandal's and grabbed her shopping basket before waving good bye to sally. She had let sally move in with her last week after she had handed in her manuscript. Sally had abandoned her family and refused to go back, but Sara knew she was slowly healing from the pain of the cut on her arm and will want to return soon. Sara would wake up later then sally, but get home before she did so they had a routine that worked.

Sara waved to the familiar faces in the market as she biked past villagers, making her way to her special store where she would normally get her food and necessities at a cheap price. Sara arrived at the shop called "tasty treats" before parking sally's bike that she borrowed without sally's permission again to the side of the shop. She entered the shop and looked around, buying the necessary things she needed before paying and leaving the shop where a man sitting on a bench in front of the shop took her notice.

He was not a very attractive man, not too tall or too old but something about him made Sara wonder if he saw a lot of shit in his life by how he stared at the river that was in front of the shop which a stern expression. She thought he needed something to cheer him up so she grabbed an apple from her in her right hand.

The man did not notice Sara come up to him until she was standing right beside him causing him to snap his stern gaze to her before it softened. Sara held out an apple to him smiling shyly not saying anything. He quietly took the apple not letting his gaze move from hers until he looked at the apple but before he could speak she was already on her friend's bike riding home quickly.

"Levi! There you are!" Zoe yelled from up the road behind the man as he kept staring at where Sara had left from. Zoe ran up to him asking if he was okay but he did not answer all he could do was stare after the girl who cared enough to help him cheer up.

"What a strange girl..."Levi mumbled as he made his way towards the rest of the servay corps with Zoe chatting her head off behind him. Levi let a small smile cross his lips as he gripped the apple promising to meet the girl again.

The next day at rose academy, Sara and sally were sitting in courtyard having a nice chat about the strange man Sara had met at the market.

"So what did he look like?"Sally asked excitedly with a sly grin getting Sara to remember how perverted sally was and blushed madly slapping her BFF on the shoulder playfully whining."Sally! your so ew!"

"Oh! your one to talk?" Sara had to admit sally was right they were both just as perverted as the other and they both giggled madly. "He had dark brown hair that was cut higher then his ears, you know that hair cut the solders are having now a days"Sara sighed remembering what the man looked like.

"OMG! you met a solder!eeek!"Sally giggled slyly causing Sara to groan in disdain.

"Sally it's not like that. but he did have vary serious eyes tho..."Sara mumbled but sally heard it and started singing her and the man kissing in a tree song as Sara tried to shut her up before they heard a cough behind them. They both turned around to meet the sight of Miss. sassy. She informed Sara that she was needed by the principle but the way she said it got Sara to nervously shuffle towards the man's office before calming down enough to knock on the door softly.

(Knock! knock!)

"Ah! Sara just the girl I was looking for please come in I have some guest's I want you to meet!" Mr. boo said excitably causing Sara to be confused and relieved that she was not in trouble for once. she walked into the room accompanied by Mr. boo who introduced the commanders of the Military Police, Brigade, Garrison, Military and finally the Survey Corps.

"This man here is sir Darius Zackly, he is the commander of the military"Mr. boo said sternly turning uncomfortable before Mr. boo continued gesturing towards another tall men, one had blond hair, the other with black and the last bald. Sara could see that they all had those serious eyes that the man by the river did.

"This is the commander of the survey corps, my good friend, Erwin Smith and the commander of the garrison, Dot pixis along with the Military police commander Nile Dok."

"It is Nice to meet all of you I'm Sara Boo..." Sara said politely bowing in respect as the commanders did the same before they all sat down at 's office table that was covered with sweets and tea. Mr. boo went on to brag about Sara's abilities in the arts.

"Um, how do you know all thees men, papa?" Sara asked quietly getting all their attention. Erwin and Dot smiled grimly before, Nile spoke mildly as he drank his tea. "We were all in the same unit... well, what's left of us that is..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry I did not mean to-"

"It's fine dear It was a reasonable question to ask," Dot said calmly holding out a hand to Sara which she grabbed in return before he kissed her knuckles.

"You and the family's within the walls are what we fight for so Please don't let our old war get in the way of your happy life," Dot said happily smiling at her but Sara only chuckled in irony at his statement before taking her hand back and frowned.

"Sir, Dot. My life is everything but happy... but I try to make the most of what I have. It's better to have than to need that's what I say." Sara said wisely shocking Dot and everyone in the room into silence before Mr. boo let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha ha... W-well that's our Sara for you! she has a bad habit of not knowing what is appropriate to say, please excuse her"

The commanders gave each other a look before nodding and going back to talking about their pasts to each other like they all were brothers but Erwin kept looking at Sara the whole time until he finally came over to sit on the french coach beside her causing Sara to look up at him and coming out of her daze like state she had been in.

"I'm commander Erwin smith, what may your name be? or shall I just call you milady?" Erwin asked charmingly causing Sara to let out a giggle as they shake each others hands.

"I'm Sara, Mr. smith and I'm perfectly okay with you calling me anything you see fit except for pumpkin..."

Erwin laughed outright getting everyone's attentions as he and Sara joked with sarcasm before the other commanders joined in talking to Sara as well. She noticed that Erwin seemed to be the cockiest one and Dox the sweetest and Nile was the most understanding. Sara liked that about them and she was sure they would all make great friends. it was a pity tho that they were her "father's" friends.

Sara felt someone touch her shoulder and turned to see sir Darius Zackly staring at her sternly on the chair beside the couch and her before speaking curiously to her."Miss. Sara, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, your father has spoken a lot about you. are you planning to do anything in the future?"

"Oh! I'm planning on either being a lawyer, a writer or a librarian, sir" Sara said matter fanatically smiling cheekily causing Darius to smirk at her before Erwin and Dot boomed out laughing while noticing the time.

"Hah-aha! your some interesting young lady it has been a pleasure to talk to you as you see our time is up and we must leave now but may we meet again another time and place?" Erwin asked standing as he grabbed Sara's hand to kiss it before Sara blushed.

"I would be happy if any of you visited me if your ever around here!" Sara said happily smiling causing the commanders to smirk and smile back before they bid their goodbyes and left but Darius turned on his heel in front of her suddenly.

"Please be careful around, Rei Boo he is-" No disrespect sir but... I know, thanks for caring tho" Sara cut Darius off seriously before smiling kindly at him. he raised an eyebrow at her before a full on grin came to his lips as he smirked mischievously, lening in close to whisper in her ear. "I've never known a woman to talk back to a commander let alone outsmarted one in speech... I shall speak to you again good day Sara..."

Sara felt a shiver go down her spine as Darius whispered that and left her standing there shocked thinking the men in this world needed to get laid more before "he" interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss. Sara do you know why I asked you to come and meet my old friends..." He stressed the word friends in distaste and turned to fill a cup of whisky from the bar in the corner of his office. Sara remand silent as he filled a glass before having a long gulp of his drink, continuing as she stood there with a blank face. " I want you to become their company, close comrade of sorts you know? I want you to become my spy in the court of the military..."

Sara looked at him in horror and started to shake in fear not believing what he was saying. She watched him draw nearer to her so close that she could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. "This you will do or I will make the public see what you really are... you shall be their spouse or sorts like a mistress or girlfriend if they wish it but be sure to get them around your finger"

"Y-Yes P-Papa..."Sara stuttered trying to hold in her tears that were making her eyes red and hiccuped sniffing as it was not helping.

"Good! You will be getting lessons on how to act around men like them and also info so I hope you do not fail cause you know the price if you do..." Mr. boo finished in a sickly sweet cherry voice grinning. Sara wanted to smack him in the face so badly but she couldn't... he told her she wouls start training in five minuets before leaving her alone.

Sara sat on a chair inside the empty office for what seemed like hours, crying silently. It had been an three minuets since "he" left and she could not believe he would blackmail her. well, no it actually seemed a lot like him to do that to her. It was so silent that Sara could hear a pen drop in the quiet room as it was suffocating for her. she felt her chance's of having her own freedom filled life crash and burn with ever second she stayed in that room.

"What has my life become..." Sara whispered to herself felling numb before quietly making her way out of the room to her lessons.

 **A/N- please put comments, if you think I should continue this story or not and I hoped you liked it!:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3/ A Needed Shelter)**

Sara could only wonder if she had a fever or not from all the blood going to her cheeks and face as she raised back home trying to forget the man. Sara ignored sally's questioning-look as she came into her apartment where sally was knitting and dropped her shopping basket onto the kitchen table to organized the food from the market that was inside it.

Sara could not believe he was there again today and she worried if he went their for her. she could not have that. it would only hurt both of them if he had feelings for her. Sally silently watched Sara as she put the food in its places in the kitchen before she smirked devilishly and teased Sara. "So~ how's the lucky guy?"

"Sally!"Sara hissed spinning around with a fears blush covering her cheeks and a loaf of bread gripped tightly in her hand at sally who burst out laughing to Sara's disdain before starting her interrogation to find out how the so called man was doing that Sara had met, causing Sara to remember him but only when sally asked about his looks did she realize to her horror that the man was a solder from the servay corp.

What if Erwin smith found out where she shopped!

Sara did not want to start bumping into him at the market every-time she went to get food so she decided to go back tomorrow to ask the man to not tell his commander about her. what if he asked why? Sara had to at least try.

Sally of course was hearing Sara babble on an on about what she should do as she had told sally everything about her fathers demand but not her big secret as far as sally knows is that Mr. Boo was as mean as her parents and thats saying something.

"so what are you going to do about this guy? your meeting him again right!"sally said smiling knowingly as Sara groaned but nodded before sally ended up squealing and rolling around on the floor like a kid to Sara's annoyance.

Sara ended up staying up as sally went to bed early that night and looked out her bedroom window towards the rose wall sadly wishing their to be more but then she shakes her head erasing the stupid thought. Sara did not have a lot but what ever she did have she considered it to be the best thing ever.

The next day as Sara got ready to leave for the market sally stood at the front door holding it open happily for Sara who looked at her annoyingly before leaving. why did she have to do this?

'to keep Erwin smith from finding out where i shopped' she told herself before seeing the shop come into view and then the bench with the same man or solder from yesterday sat upon it as if he had been waiting for her. The solder was looking at the channel again before he heard her approach him and snapped his gaze to Sara who swallowed nervously as I look back confidently.

"Sir, I would like to get straight to the point"Sara spoke out confidently to the man who stood up from his seat. "I would like it if you would forget even meeting and not tell anyone about me, please don't ask why."

The man was now standing in front of Sara a foot away from her and his gaze got harder as he looked at her before nodding. he handed her some money. "for the apple ma'am"

"Oh! no its okay you don't have to" Sara stuttered blushing as she pushed the apple back to him and walked past him but he followed her as she walked threw town silently. she did not comment about it but did ask why he was always staring at the water.

"It helps me think about things..." he said tensely as Sara looked at him who refused to look at her for a moment before they gazes connected and Sara had to look away as his eyes where of those of a tiger's.

'it's probably his memory's of being a solder...' Sara thought frowning sadly and Levi catches Sara's expression before smiling sadly, silently thanking her for not asking about it. they walk by Sara's school and she stares at it in disgust before remembering Levi was right beside her and looking at her.

"I don't have many fond memory's of this school..." Sara said in disdain as they walked past the academy before Levi nodded taking her hand which surprised her but she recognized it as a sighed of comfort before squeezing his hand. she felt happy to have someone other then sally to comfort her but knew it was not going to last as everything that was ever good in her life seemed to disappear.

A memory of a fathers warm hand holding a young girls hand popped into her head as they walked and Sara smiled sadly looking up to the sky remembering her real family from the past.

"why did you walk me home today?" Sara asked as she came to her apartment's front door with Levi behind her and he smirked at her before saying "so I know where to go when I want to meet you"

Sara just blushed as Levi turned around making his way home but stopped when Sara remembered she did not know his name and shouted out to him for it before he said. "It's Levi, captain Levi" And just like that he was gone with out a word and Sara sighed happily as she went inside her apartment to be torpedoed by a million questions from sally.

Sara wondered if her life was changing for the better as she started to laugh startling sally before they both went on to talk about Sara's day until they both fell asleep leaning on each other but little did Sara know was that soon her life would change and not in they way she would have ever have thought...


	4. Chapter 4

**(chapter 4/ A Happy Family)**

"Please stop... daddy!" A girl screamed, her voice was shaky, barely covering the sob that was about to break out and the angry scary giant shadow figure looked down towards her. "Mum d-did not mean to..."

The figure in front of the girl stopped hurting the beaten woman who was protecting her as she gripped on to her mothers right sleeve tightly before being roughly pulled by the hair away from her mothers safe embrace.

The tall dark figure smiled as if he was happy but not?she cried out in pain as the figures grip tightens on her hair bringing her face closer to its.

"Then be a good little girl"The figure spat out anger, but as the little girl could not see properly threw her wet eyes. she did not see the figure move before a sharp stabbing pain hit her neck and she blacked out...

The girl only once again open her eyes to be in a room that she did not know and have a man in fancy clothes that sat beside the bed she was on saying " You are to be my daughter and to not tell anyone your past so from now on you shall be know as Sara boo"

Sara laid asleep in her bed roughly as she slowly started to slip off the side of her bed as she tried to get away from her nightmare before clumsily falling onto her face. "Ow..." she murmured and pushed herself up off the wood floor of her breathed in shaking nervously taking in her surroundings.

It was two days after the tea party with the commanders and her so called dad Sara refused to make any contact with Mr. Boo so she was not forced to do anything with the commanders, but sooner or later she would have to or her father was surely going to give out her secret.

She stretched out her arms and legs as she got up off the floor before going to her desk to look over her manuscript she had finished. She was free of writer's block and man did she feel free now before she started skipping around her apartment to put her things for school in her bag as she had gotten up early so she might as well start her daily routine early too.

First she would pack her school thing, then eat breakfast before taking a shower and dress in her uniform afterwords, but most of the time she just missed brekfist6 cause of her bad habit of sleeping in late.

(Ding! Ding!)

Sara heard the bell on the mailman's brick call signaling that he had dropped off her mail as She grinned happily getting out of the shower. she put on her robe before heading at lighting speed, down stairs to get the mail. Sara loved mail as it gave her hope that someone would care to mail something to her.

After carefully coming back inside her apartment with her holding her mail like it was a god, Sara shuffled threw the pill of letters, there were mostly bills but one letter stuck out to her.

It was from Miss. Yeager!

Sara's eyes sparkled with anticipation as she ripped the letter open and read it as fast as she could before frowning her brow in confusion. Why would Miss. Yeager want her to bring her son home? Was he too young to walk home alone or was he in danger? Sara did not know but if Miss. Yeager needed her help, Sara would gladly give it to such a loving lady.

Sara changed into an old pare of dark green shorts that went to her knees, a baby blue t-shirt and some old worn out sandal's before braiding her hair into pigtail's. She grabbed her bag with one strap and rapped it around her shoulder before heading out to where the letter said the boy would likely be, but as she walked past Tasty Treats, she noticed the man from before sitting there on his bench again but this time it looked like he was waiting for someone.

Sara soon figured out who he was waiting for when he noticed her and got up making his way to her. She worried if he was a stalker of some sort Sara panicked. she should have just left him alone!

"Ma'am, I wanted to say thank you for your company yesterday..." the man said blankly holding out his hand to shake but sara shacked her head stiffly in no before speed walking past him to get away because if he was around then that would mean his other solder buddies are to be close by as well as their commander who of which Sara did not want to meet again, just yet.

Sara, could hear the man call for her but she was already too far away to know what he said. She made her way to the stream where an oak tree and a two children Sara's age sat. She had found Eren Yeager and Mikasa, the two children Miss. Yeager had wanted her to find and bring home for her.

"E-excuse me! A-are you two Eren and M-Mikasa?"Sara asked shyly walking up to the two who looked up at her surprise registered on their faces before the girl who was likely Mikasa face went stoic as the boy who was likely Eren looked suspiciously at her saying. "Yep that's us! What do you want?"

"I was told to bring you home... your mother wants you to be on time for dinner... I'm Sara" Sara said slowly coming out of her shyness but still shyly smiled to them. Mikasa nodded getting up right away as Eren lazily got up before they all headed home but they were side tracked by the guards and Sara had to wonder if Eren new one of them before she was proven right.

Eren went on to arguing with them and Sara looked towards Mikasa as if to ask if he was like this all the time which she confirmed with a node. Sara giggled a little at that before the guards noticed her and smirked. "so who is the new friend you got with you, Eren? she your girlfriend?"

"N-No! she's just here to take us home for my mother!" Eren stuttered out hiding his face from Sara's view but she could see his red ears and giggled again before introducing her self politely to the two men. "I'm Sara Boo, it is nice to meet you" Sara regretted saying her last name the moment it came out of her mouth as the guards froze and weakly smiled in pity at her. she did not need their pity. she hated it.

Eren asked Sara why they had acted so strangely to her name as he had caught on to the tension after the tree of them left the guards. she explained to them that her father was a very rich and powerful man who is well know threw out the military forces and government in the walls but she refused to ell them anything else as it was none of their business to know.

A loaded march went threw the town street they were walking by and had to stay and watch because Eren wanted to see it. Sara hid behind the men and woman so if there was a chance Erwin smith was in the march or the man from the market she would remain unseen by them.

Eren and Mikasa went on two boxes to get a better look while i tried to remain in my place but Eren saw me, pulling me up on to his box with him. She looked at him confused before he grinned at her.

"Here you can get a better look at them from here!" Eren whispered excitably as the commander came by making Sara freeze. she held her breath praying he would not look this way before he did. Erwin face was stoic before seeing hers and turned grimly pained.

Sara meet the seriously lost blue orbs of Erwin smith and he stopped his hours causing everyone to start whispering and looking Sara's way in concern. she could not look away and new she had to do something as brushing him off would make him think she did not feel anything for him which by her fathers orders is what she must do.

Sara stiffly jumped off the box and calmly walked over to the the commanders house as he got off it. she could see the torment he had faced in the battle and pain, it made her see a scared little boy in him.

"Smith... are you okay?" Sara asked soothingly as she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks and he tried to fake a smile which he failed at saying brokenly. "I've been threw worse..."

Sara bit her lip trying not to cry at the broken man before her who had to be sane in front of everyone. he was braking in front of her before she pulled his head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I know... you did well..." she whispered sadly before he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly in return trying not to cry. "your safe now..."

Sara could hear a people talking behind her before Erwin let go her, mounting his horse again. She saw an old woman on the ground holding a bloody clothe before the solder kneeling in front of her shouted out "The day was lost... we have... nothing! your son died because of me, I sent him to his death, I sent all of them to their deaths and there's nothing to show for it! all of it amounts to nothing!"

Sara could barley register what he had said before Erwin moved the horse foreword and away from the scene as Sara turned to see Erwin. she saw his grim expression and new what had happened. most of his fleet had died and they had gained nothing for it...

Sara touched his hand shocking him and looked at him with a Be-Strong-look before he road away out of her reach. She looked out where he left before returning to her job.

"Sara are you all right?" Sara flinched at Mikasa's voice coming out of nowhere behind her and she turned to see her holding Eren by the neck who was trying to fight some big and mean man. She looked at Sara in concern before Sara gave her an uneasy smile saying. "I'm not good around the army forces or anything to do with it..."

Mikasa nodded some how understanding before she went back to being stoic as she dragged Eren home with Sara walking quietly beside them. Eren looked at Sara for help but she just smiled shrugging helplessly before they arrived at the little homey hut that Sara visited a while ago.

Sara looked up at the hut like cabin house in something like a trance before seeing Mrs. Yeager come out the front door and start yelling for where they had been but when she saw Sara Mrs. Yeager smiled an thanked her.

Sara was planning on just dropping the Yeager's children off but apparently Mrs. Yeager had other plans as she demanded them all to come inside for diner. Sara did not mind though since she had nothing to eat for dinner anyway since she had been avoiding the market place for a while.

"So how have you been Sara? It has been awhile!" Mrs. Yeager said putting the food on the table before sitting in her chair at the dinner table as well. Sara explained what she had done at school with work and friends making sure as to not mention Mr. boo or the commanders.

The Yeager's each took turns in talking about what they had done for the day as Mrs. Yeager told about her friends children joining the army but part of the way through Mikasa interrupted saying Eren wanted to join. Sara did not really mind if he wanted to go, it was his choice after all but seeing how his family was reacting she felt bad for him.

In the silence of the tension in the room Erin's father defused the situation before saying he was heading out but as he was about to leave he tuned around and gave Sara the little box. she stared at it and then him in confusion before he winked at he saying good bye, but the thought of Erin's father leaving and the box were blown away as Erin had a tantrum before running away like a baby to Sara's bemusement. she disliked cowards people.

Sara gave the miss Yeager a apologetic smile before running after Eren with Mikasa following Right behind her after miss Yeager tells them to protect and help him. They caught up with Erin as he charged some bully's that looked to be bullying a little blond boy but Mikasa seemed to to scare them off as Sara stood their thinking that Erin needed endangerment.

Sara smiled calmly seeing them argue with each other and wondered if this was what it was like to have "A Happy Family" before she a lose strand of her hair to join the rest of her hair behind her left ear.

But then the earth shook...

 **A/N- Hope you liked this and cant wait to see the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(chapter 5/ I survived?)**

The sound of the chirping of birds was heard before a loud bang was heard across the Maria city. I, Mikasa and Eren looked towards where the sound came from in confusion before Eren ran to go check it out with the rest of us hot on his heels, but what awaited us was something that would give us nightmares for life.

"Eren... that's a..."I whispered as cold sweat starts to drip down my face. The blond boy swallows and Mikasa stiffens before Eren clenches his fists gaping in fear along with us as we stare straight ahead at wall Maria.

The head of what looked to be a giant human looked down on the city. I feared it would jump over the wall and eat us, It was so big. "Do you think it can come in?" The blond asked nervously and Eren dismissed it as impossible. The Titan kicked the wall border in...

I only had time to see parts of the wall come flying at us and push Eren out of the way of the debris causing him to fall onto Mikasa into an alleyway. I felt sudden pain hit me and the sound of my new friends shouting me name before everything went black...

"Little... One... Wake up..."a warm mysterious voice echoed. I felt warm and light, but also grass? I slowly opened my eye to see spikes of grass in my face. It was green and bright but to healthy to be inside the wall.

I looked up to see vines of all sizes hanging from what looked to be huge oak trees with big branches that you couldn't see end as they looked to all connect to one another. It was strangely pretty.

I pulled my sel up off the ground to get a better look at where I was cause I was pretty sure this place was not inside the wall. It had every kind of flower I could know and more. Their were little balls of light flickering around as if to have a mind of their own, but light can't think can it?

"And in deeded is shall..." A voice spoke out answering my unspoken question as I look around trying to find who it was that was talking to me but found no one. Where am I?!

"Come little one... Follow the lights..."the voice whispered becoming me to it and thinking I did not really have a choice followed it's orders. I saw the little balls of light illuminate a stone path that went further into the forest I was likely in, but as I stepped on the stones they rippled like water.

I realized that the stones were water and tried to ignore that I was basically walking on water, making my way down the path. The water felt cold on my feet but the warmness of the humidity in the air kept me warm. I felt like I was safe...

"Ah! Sara, ...come sit" A person dressed in a white robe says to me kindly and I relax a bit more before going up to the mysterious hooded figure before me who was standing with his back facing me. "Who are you?" I asked quietly nervous and the figure chuckled turning around, but I could only make out his long white hair that fell loosely out of their hood.

"I go by many names little one, but you can call what ever you like..." I thought about what the person or thing said and guessed by it's their deep voice that he was a male. "I'm going to call Gota!"

"Haha, what an interesting name and one I have not been called under!" The man exclaimed joyously as he waved his hands in the air excited causing me to laugh at he. "Oh you think I'm funny do you?" He asked my coyly reminding me of Florence and I shake my head in no trying to cover my giggling with my hands, covering my mouth.

"Oh, indeed you are little one! Come here!" The man yelled devilishly chasing me and I squeaked before dashing away into the forest with the man hot on my heels. I was running and Having so much fun I did not realize a cliff coming up ahead of me.

I felt the ground disappear and the gravity pull me down, but with fear taking over I did not think and let them out, stretching them fully into the air letting the wind pull me up again to land back on the edge of the forest.

I breathed a sigh of relief before folding them back in, but was unaware of the man standing in front of me until I looked up to see him their.

"Sara it's okay, you are free here" he spoke calmly as I went to make an excuse and he just raised his hand showing his pure white skin to stop me.

I'm confused at to what he meant before remembering what happened to me before I woke up. I am dead...

"goodness such nonsense! your not dead child!" The man yelled in annoyance making me want to clean me ears out from its high tone. I gave him a calculated look and he sighed stressfully as if this was his problem. ugh, the nerve!

"yes, This place is the place you do go after you are done your time and dont give me that look! your not dead" He said in annoyance as I stare at him paling, but then get confused. if i was in the after life then, why is he telling me I'm still alive?

The man walked beside me and looked beyond the cliff and into the distance smiling calmly. I dont know what he was looking at I could only see clouds. "how can I be here if I'm still living then?" I asked confused watching the clouds moves by slowly. he chuckles softly.

"Sara, you dont always have to be dead to be in a place such as Sannbar... you are just taking a little rest so I can tell you what you need to know..." Gota said mysteriously grinning at me. he knew he was confusing me, dame him...

"what is it that I-!" hush!" I was cut short by Gota as he pointed to the distance that was still covered with clouds and I gave him an annoyed glare. He looked serious tho. "what do you see?'

I was surprised by his question, what was I suppose to see? clouds? cause i could see a whole lot of them. I turned back to the distance and squinted trying to find something anything until ever so slowly the clouds disappeared one by one. I could see a vast island rich with color and a huge castle wall with towers retching to almost touch the sky in front of it. A river came out a opening in the wall where it then stretched out to become little rivers which fell down the edge like waterfalls. It was breath taking.

"in order for something to be you must wait patiently or you will never see it, Sara." Gota sighed sadly turning to me as I looked back at him. I felt bad for judging. "little one, if you wish to gain or achieve something great you must keep looking at the horizon and never look back."

I did not get the chance to ask what he meant cause he turn around fast walking back into the forest, but I ran after him catching up to walk by his side. it was nice this place, Sannbar. The trees felt like they were speaking to me as we walked throw the woods quietly. it was strange how i was only here for a few minuets and I already felt like this was my home.

"can I stay here?" I ask sadly looking up at Gota hopefully but he just shakes his head, putting a hand on my shoulder good naturally. "no, little one. it is not time for you to be with me yet as your story is just beginning, but you will get a choice again..." I stared at him confused and wondered if i would ever understand this guy?

"I believe it is time for you to wake up now, but first I must warn you that when the walls come crashing down never feel like you need them as you will come to all grow" I felt panic spread throw me and wanted to shout out what he meant by walls fall, but the world around me got dark. I grew numb and worried about what was to come for me before sub-coming to the sleepiness I felt...

 **A/n- whats going to happen now? I wonder hehehe, hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
